Inglourious eternal
by dollyrose8
Summary: The story is more about the Bast. only with the vampire characteristics from Moonlight. There is more about that on the first chapter. Summary: When Hugo joined the Basterds, they didn't expect much more than a half-crazed Nazis killer. But they got more, so much more. He showed them a new world, a new way. A world covered in Blood. That didn't bother them. M cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Inglorious Basterds, nor the Moonlight series.

Author's note: This is more or less just Inglorious Basterds, but the style and idea of vampires is from Moonlight, and set in the same time frame. I'm not sure if I will add the moonlight characters later or not, but I know they will make appearances.

2nd note: I am having some trouble continuing the story, I need ideas. I have a basic one, but if anyone has some ideas, please share. I also want to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, writing is not my strong point.

3rd note: I am in college and will have a limited amount of time to write, not to mention my plot bunny likes to jump from story to story so I will NOT be doing regular updates, I'm sorry.

* * *

When Hugo joined the Basterds, they didn't expect much more than a half-crazed Nazis killer. But they got more, so much more. He showed them a new world, a new way. One covered in Blood. That didn't bother them.

They all thought he was a little strange. The way he looked at Nazis, like they were food, was just as entertaining as Donny with his bat. If not a little weird. He liked to stick to the shade. And was way too quiet for most of them.

They hadn't found out about the truth of Hugo until Aldo got shot. It didn't look like Aldo was going to make it and everyone was freaking out except for Donny, Wicki, and Hugo. They were sitting around the fire trying to figure out what to do with Aldo when Hugo said he was going to go check on him.

"I am going to go have another look at Lt. Raine." He knew what he had to do; it was the only way to save Aldo. It was the only way to keep them all, his new family.

He walked over to Aldo's tent and entered. He watched his friend and commander for a few minutes before he kneed down beside him. "Do not worry, Sir. It will only hurt for a little bit longer." He bent over Aldo inhaling his scent, his blood. Hugo let his face shift to its more natural form and bent down to his victim's neck. That's what Aldo was in this moment, his victim.

He paused for only a moment and then with a speed that no human possessed he had bitten in to his victim's neck and was drinking deeply. Aldo, who had been in a fitful sleep, woke up to a strong sharp pain in his neck. It took him a minute to realize that Hugo was drinking his blood. He didn't understand why or how, but he knew one thing for sure. Whatever Hugo was doing, he had a good reason.

The others were sitting at the fire, feeling pretty low. They didn't know what they would do without their commander. When they heard a strange gasping sound. "Wicki, you hear that?" Donny asked the Austrian. Wicki shook his head, confirming Donny's sanity. "Wicki, come with me. The rest of you stay here." Donny said getting up and grabbing his bat.

When they arrived at the tent they didn't know what they expected to see, but this wasn't it. "Fuck a Duck." Was all Donny could say and Wicki agreed with him. Hugo was kneeling over Aldo, his lips smudged with blood. He only looked at them for a moment before looking back to Aldo. "I am saving his life." Hugo said as the other men noticed the new wound on Aldo's neck. They looked at Hugo again and his arm had the same wound, a wound that they both believed to be caused by the fangs in Hugo's mouth. In that moment Aldo opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year and a half since Aldo was turned and everyone but Smithson had been turned as well. They had been spaced out to make it easier to handle them as newborns. And know it was Smithy turn. It didn't look like he planned on getting shot anytime soon so he was going just be turned.

Everyone except Hugo and Smithson went to the local village to get supplies. They needed new clothes and ammo. Not to mention Booze.

They had been gone about an hour when Hugo came to sit across from Smithy next to the fire. They both watched the flames, both not saying a word. Smithy waited awhile before he said quietly "What are you waiting on Hugo?" Before Smithy could look up at Hugo, he was across the fire and had thrown Smithy on the ground. He pounced on him, pinning him down, and bent over to inhale Smithy's neck. "I won't take long." Was all he said before he sunk his fangs in to Smithy's neck.

Although Smithy was a soldier he was having a hard time staying silent. But because he was a soldier he kept his eyes open. It didn't take long to spot the Nazis, and he would have just shot them but he was too weak to hit the side of a barn. "Hugo…..Nazis'." was all he said, but it was enough. Hugo stopped drinking and looked up at Smithy, then followed his gaze. A small sinister smile spread on his face, he said something in German. All Smithy made out was "Juden". The next moment Hugo was gone, and the Nazis Fucks were freaking. They were yelling at Smithy in German, like he knew what they were saying.

It was at that moment that Donny and Wicki showed up right by Smithy, protecting him. "Lookie Wicki, dinner….guest." All Smithy could think was that Donny was one missed up fuck. But he loved him. "He doesn't look so good." Wicki said looking at Smithy, causing Donny to look at him too. "Feel…great." Wicki smirked and Donny laughed, the kid still as a sense of humor lying there dying.

"Are ya going to take care of Smithy, Hugo?" Aldo said coming up next to Smithson. He would do it, but he didn't want to risk the kid. "This one was trying to get away, Sir." Hugo said coming up with a Nazis in his grasp. "Alright, now take care of the kid." Aldo said, Smithy wasn't looking any better. Hugo threw the Nazis on the ground with the others and went over to Smithy. He continued where he let off.

Hugo stood up from the now unconscious Smithy "It was close, but he will be fine." Aldo looked down at the kid and decided that the Nazis needed to pay for almost killing his boy. That's what the men were, his. They were his responsible and he took care of them. "Save the one that tried to get away for him, they rest get the extra special treatment." Aldo was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy awoke to a whole new world. This world was clearer, stronger, faster and darker. But he didn't mind. All he cared about at the moment was getting rid of this hunger, this burning in his throat. He knew that the Nazis next to him was for that purpose and he planned on exploring this thirst he felt through the guy.

Donny noticed first that Smithy had woken up and he nudged Wicki "Looks like someone finely woke up." They had both volunteered to be on newborn duty with Smithy and began to walk over to him. They didn't move to fast, didn't want to freak the kid out. "Guess what Smithy! We are going to kill some Nazis." Donny said to the kid as they got closer.

Smithson knew that these vampires were his brothers and commanding officers, but that did not stop the growl from slipping. He didn't even do that on purpose, it just happened and he was a little worried by it. "Don't worry about it Smith, it's a natural response to older vampires when your new." Wicki told him. Smithy felt comforted by his older brothers and vampires. They had all been different, from different worlds, but now they were family, they were brothers. "I am still thirsty, why?" And he really was, he had sucked that kid dry and he was still thirsty. "That's normal too. You will be thirsty like that for a few days at the least, kiddo." Donny told the youngest Basterd.

All three of them walked back over to the larger group slowly. Being so knew Smithson would have to be babysat for a few months. And that was Donny and Wicki's job. They both stayed close to him in case they needed to grab him. "Good to see you are awake, Smith. We were a little worried. And we have plenty of Nazis to help with that thirst, Kid." Aldo told him. He really was glad to see Smithson awake, he had started to worry. He motioned for Donny and Wicki to bring Smithy over, he wanted these Nazis to suffer. And nothing was worse than a newborn vampire.

Smithy had been a little worried when Donny and Wicki had grabbed hold of his arms and started to pull him forward. So much so that his instincts kicked in again and he snarled at them. They merely growled back and continued to pull him and he let them. Because he truly did trust them. They brought him as close to the Nazis as possible, letting him get a good whiff of them. He couldn't control himself, he wanted, no needed their blood. But his brothers wouldn't let go. So he hissed and snarled his displeasure. "Calm down Smithy, be patient." Hugo told him. And something about hearing his sires' voice and the calm of it made him calm down enough to stop his vocal protest. He still strand against his older brothers, but not as much. "Well now that we are all a little calmer let's talk. As I am sure you've noticed, we aren't human no more. But Smithy there, he's brand knew. In fact ya'll witness his turning. If you don't tell me what I want to know….well I will just have to feed Smithy. How's that sound to you son?" Aldo said, looking at Smithy at the end of his speech. "Please, let me have one. We don't need them all." Smithy growled out. The thirst in the back of his throat was only getting worse. Hugo came over and stood in front of Smithy, giving him a hard stare. Smithy's throat didn't stop hurting, but he did stop his protest as much as possible.

The obvious leader of the Nazis seemed to understand what Aldo had said. "We are not afraid. He is just a mad man. You are all Jew-dogs!" Smithy roared in anger and just about everyone else growled their hatred of the Nazis. "Your go'in to wish you hadn't had said that buddy." Aldo said. "Move the others farther away, stay close to Smith, boys." Aldo barked out the orders. As soon as the other Nazis were moved a fair distance away Donny and Wicki let go of Smithy. They stayed close just like they were told.

Smithy let his instincts take control, getting in to a crouch. He let his face shift to its new form and it felt right somehow. He pounced at the Nazis leader with a speed he could have never have dreamed of as a human. He pends the scum down and just as he was going to sink his teeth in to the guys jugular he paused. He felt as if he needed to get permission from his….leaders…..his coven leaders. He looked to Hugo first, since he was he's sire and Hugo nodded his approval. He then looked to Aldo, someone who was his commanding officer, friend, and father figure. Aldo gave him his crooked sinister smile and said "Make it as painful as possible son." That was all Smithy needed. He sank his fangs in to the throat of his victim and enjoyed the moment.

The other Basterds laughed at the screaming Nazis, while his unit merely stood shocked in fear. The Nazis leader had never felt pain like this, pain that was from the inside being pulled out. In his last few breaths he glared down his men. He didn't want these monsters to have anything.

When Smithy got done with the now limp body under him, he threw it aside. He hadn't realized that taking in a breath would cause the pain to come back to his throat. He had just felt fine and with one breath it was back with a vengeance. He was running on instinct right now, so he just moved toward the smell that caused the burning.

Donny and Wicki had been prepared for this and grabbed hold of their kid brother. But he wasn't going to give in without a fight this time. He couldn't move his arms but he could move his legs, so he started kicking them. He managed to get free and had made it half way to the other Nazis blood-bags when Hugo and Aldo were in front of him.

"Smithson, calm down." Aldo said in a clear voice of authority. But Smith was gone, he couldn't think straight enough to calm down. He snarled at them both and then tried to circle around them. But Hugo had seen it coming. He grabbed Smithson by the back of his neck and held him down. At the same moment he and Aldo both "Vamped Out" and sunk their fangs in to either side of Smithson neck.

Smithy was suddenly brought back in to clear thought by the pain of having both his sire's and his leaders teeth sunk in to his neck. Smithy noticed that something seemed to shift in him and if he hadn't submitted to he's leaders before, he would now. "Well fuck another duck, that has to be a new record." Donny said in his loud, and at the moment, annoying voice.

Aldo and Hugo pulled back from the stunned Smithson and took a step back each. Smithy fell to the ground now that Hugo wasn't holding him in place. "Now Smithy, you're going to do what ya been told. We understand that you're young. But that doesn't mean we are going to let you get away with blatant disrespect for the rules." Aldo said as he bent down to Smithy's side. Smithy nodded his head in understanding. "Why don't you go stand with Hugo, Donny, and Wicki son." Aldo told him as he stood up.

Smithy stood up mechanically, he was still shocked. He knew he would follow Aldo and Hugo's orders now without much question, but he still allowed Hugo to drag him over to Donny and Wicki. He could still smell the Nazis and he didn't think he could do it on his own. Hugo stood in front of them while Donny and Wicki stood on either side of him.

After making sure that Smith was doing as told, Aldo turned to the other Nazis and smiled cruelly, "So, ya can either tell me, or you can be dinner for my unit." He said before Vamping Out again, snarling. The rest of them followed his lead, shifting and snarling. It was enough to convince the Nazis'.


	4. Chapter 4

**70 years later….**

* * *

Smithson walked down the sidewalk, ignoring everyone else as much as possible.

They had been in Chicago for about a week, business was going good, and everything was great. They even had connections in the town so they could have all the fresh blood they needed, not to mention access to any freshie club. They didn't keep freshie's anymore, not since that group in the 70's nearly got them killed.

All-in-all, they were a big, powerful, don't fuck with us coven. And they knew it. They had tons of corporate business but they each ran their own little things, and did the big business together at night. If someone tried to screw them, they took care of it; one couldn't expect vampires to live by human laws after all.

Smithson was going to meet up with Wicki and Hugo, and take care of some business in a rougher part of town. Kagan and Sakowitz were waiting for them there. He didn't really care to have to push a bunch of teenagers out of their current safe house, but they needed the buildings, plus they provided nice enough alternatives for the kids. It just took some skull knocking to get the kids to move, as stubborn as they were.

Smithson met Wicki and Hugo at the corner of the street, and they headed out. They didn't say much, they didn't need to. They were so close it wasn't needed. Hugo lead the way down a back alley and when they were sure no one was around they took a quicker way across the rooftops. They were there in five minutes. They met up with Kagan and Sakowitz who were to brief them on the teens in the building.

Kagan was the first one to speak, "It not nearly as many as we thought, three kids. Two really." He said taking a drag from his smoke. Sakowitz spoke up next "Yea, turns out they are outcast amongst the outcast, not sure why. Two of them are still under age, one is just of age. 18 or 19 years old." He said, looking back toward the building "She doesn't seem unreasonable, she just wants to keep the younger two save. Apparently the other kids were getting dangerous. So she moved them out and into this building." Kagan took over from here, "The boy, who is about 13 or 14, is a genius. I'm not kidding either, he had a test once and his IQ is so high it's kinda scary. The youngest kid is like 8 or 9. And as an ass load of health problems, so living in the old run down building isn't helping her."

Hugo looked at the building, then back at the group, "Vhat do you think?" He said looking at Wicki and Smith. "If the girl is willing to talk about it, then we can negotiate with her, it wouldn't hurt us any to help them out." Wicki said, shifting from foot to foot. "I agree with Wicki, maybe even play it to our advantage. If the boy is as smart as we've been told, then one of our companies could sponsor him." Smithy shrugged out. He did want to get the kid to a doctor though. The one thing the basterds had always agreed on before and after becoming vampires is that torturing children was a big fucking no. And in a way, they considered it a form of torture for these kids to have to live in an old, unhealthy building.

After voicing his option about the kid, and having the others agree, they headed over to the building. Only to find that the boy was sitting outside reading a worn out old book, you could hardly read the title on its spine "The Hobbit". The boy looked up as they came over; closing the book he put it in a bag by his feet. "Hello, we are the new owners of the building and we wanted to speak with the oldest member of your group, to negotiate your relocation." Smithy said, as he gave off the friendliest vibes. He also decided to speak out right with the boy, because if the boy was as smart as was said, he would appreciate it. The boy watched them all for a moment before grabbing the bag and standing "She's inside. Follow me." He said as he walked in, making sure to keep the broken and falling in entrance open for them.

"I'm stag, by the way. So you want to relocate us? Why wouldn't you just send us back to the other care center?" He said as he led them through the maze of broken down building. They all felt that this was no place for children to live. "I am Hugo Stiglitz, this is Wicki, Utivich, Kagan, and Sakowitz. And ve vant to relocate you because we need the building and you need to a place to stay that von't end vith you being beatin. You von't find that in a care center." Hugo said. They boy, Stag, paused and looked at them. He seemed to be taking that all in "Selfless deeds in a weary world." He mumbled before turning around and walking through a hole in the wall.

They followed and found a simple living area. I young girl was playing in the corner, a wet clothe cover her mouth and nose so that none of the dirt from the air could get to her lungs. "Billy!" The boy suddenly yelled out, walking farther into the room, then falling onto an old beating couch. A girl walked out from the other side of the room, looking annoyed with the boy. "What dork?" He pointed at the basterds, but didn't say anything. Billy was about 5'10, blonde, with blue/grey eyes. She was build slim, with the body of a runner. "Hello, I suppose you're the new owners of this building?" She said, moving across the room. "We are, and we would like to negotiate your relocation." Wicki said from his position by the wall.

Billy looked at them, then turned to Stag. He stood up and whispered quietly in her ear, they heard what he said, but that's not the point. "Alright, let's talk then." She said relaxing some. "Hello, I'm Smithson Utivich, and we would very much like to take your youngest charge to see a doctor, if you don't mind. We can discuss it while we're there." He said, trying to show how much he really wanted to have the youngest checked over. Billy's face softened and she nodded. "Raylin, you're going to see a doctor, grab your jacket."

* * *

That's how they all ended up sitting in a private waiting room together, waiting for the doctor to get done checking over Ray. "So why did the other kids get so violent with you?" Smithy asked, as they waited patiently. Billy smirked while moving in close, as she sat closes to them, and said "Because all three of us know about vampires, we have a different view on the world. Not to mention knowing such a big secret can cause a huge riff between people." She said as she sat back. The basterds stared at her for a moment, Hugo recovered first. He just seemed to realize that the kid couldn't be tricked and so started texting the others.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor came out with Raylin and gave them a list full of different allergies, asthma, and other minor things. He also handed over a small list of medicines that would be good for Raylin, but would cost a fortune. When they stood up to leave, Hugo put his hand on Billy's arm to hold her back "Ve vould like to speak vith you privately, ve can arrange for the kids to have a day out. Get new clothes, food, fun, etc. Vhile you come and talk vith us." He said seriously, Billy figured he wasn't really asking, but he was giving her that option. "Ok, sounds like a plan to me."

Billy talked with Stag and Ray, told them to enjoy themselves and that she would see them later. She then got in a car with Hugo, Wicki, and Smithson. "Are the other two guys going to stay with them until they get someone to take them around?" Smithy looked at her and nodded "Yeah, probably take them someplace to eat, we won't leave them with anyone we don't trust either" He added, so she knew they wouldn't be with complete strangers.

They arrived at a huge villa style manor, plenty big enough for them, plus ten guests. They liked the space. Hugo was out of the car and around to Billy's door the moment it stopped moving, he had the door open almost as quick. She followed him up the steps to the main doors, the garden looking as if it had stepped out of the pages of better home and garden magazine. Hugo held the door to the manor open for her as well, then lead her to the main sitting room.

Everyone but Kagan and Sakowitz was there and none of them looked pleased. They hadn't gotten the experience with the kids, so they didn't really have the connection. Aldo stepped up and offered a hand "Hello miss, I'm Aldo Raine, suppose you could say I'm leader of this little group. We would be more than interested to know how you and the kids you look after know bout our kind, and what if anything you've told to others." He said in the most gentlemanly way, but to Billy, who was southern, the threat was clear. He gestured to a seat and she took it.

"Each of us has a different story, Mr. Raine. I'll start with Ray's, poor girl. She comes from a less than loving family, her mother a drug addict, her father an abusive asshole. She was the oldest, so she took care of her younger siblings. But her parents got into some trouble, trouble that involved a vampire. So to repay the vampire they sold their youngest children and then gifted him with Ray. Ray wasn't so stupid, she knew she would die, so she ran away before the actual exchange could take place. I have been taking care of her since." She said, not really seeing them anymore. Then she looked right at Smithson who stood next to the newly entered Kagan and Sakowitz "Then you came along and wanted to help her, now she probably doesn't know what to think." She smiled.

She let out a small sigh "Stag, is well, a wonderful kid. He has an amazing mind. He has always been able to work things out. I figure he would have figured it out regardless of if he hadn't been stuck in that hole. See, Stag's mother was one of those self-destructive types who wanted to take everyone around them with them. She nearly did too, until she met the vampire. He had no mercy for her, but for Stag….I think he could see Stags mind, and didn't want to destroy it. But who knows for sure." She said shrugging. She looked over at Raines and smiled "How am I doing?" He chuckled, and shook his head "Pretty good, what about you, girlie?" He said goodheartedly.

She sighed sadly and looked at the biggest of them, "My story is….dark. I was a plaything, a toy to use. He was the cat…I the mouse. My parents were in the way, so he killed them. For six mouths I lived in hell, until I found a way out…I can't fully remember how I did it. Just a lot of yelling." At the looks she was getting she smiles softly, feeling safe with them. "He didn't feed from me, he just liked to hear me scream." Donny walked over and kneeled in front of her "How old were you?" He had a thick Boston accent, she liked it. "About…6ish." She had never heard such loud angry snarls before. They all were pissed, Aldo and Hugo walked out of the room, leaving her to the cuddling mercy of the former Bear Jew.


End file.
